ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
2017 Redux
2017 Redux is the seventeenth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse, and the sixth episode of Season 2. Created on January 21, 2017. (The 11th Anniversary of the Limaxhttp://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Permanent_Retirement) Previous Episode: Spanning Eons Next Episode (continuity): We Interrupt This Program to Bring You Plot Shouts can be heard from far off, and an explosion is shown, with Max flying backwards without his right arm. (Ben): Grandpa, no! (Max): Argh! (He gets up and sees for himself.) It's okay grandson, the Plumbers will equip me with a new one. (He faints as Ben rushes towards him and kneels.) (Paradox): (teleporting in) And history repeats itself once more. (He looks at Ben's wrists.) Why do you have a Biomnitrix? (Ben): I received it 3 years ago, from Eon! (Paradox): Oh no, this isn't right at all! Does Eon realize what he's done? (Ben): Well, I mean, it was a pretty good deal for me. All he got was a way to track someone named Ken, but he wasn't my cousin. (Paradox): The nerve of him... Ken is your son, Ben! (Ben): My what?! (Paradox): Didn't he tell you this? (Ben): No. Or if he did, he made me forget somehow. (Paradox): Do you remember any of your adventures from 3 years ago? (Ben): ...come to think of it, no! (Paradox): That's impossible! There should not be a way to erase memories! Something must have happened to the timestream, something big! (Eon): (appearing through a portal): How right you are! (Paradox): You! What have you done to the timestream? (Eon): To be quite honest, I'm not really sure. I remember that something happened, something big. But... I really just can't recall- (A Limax giant knocks Eon over.) Oof! Wait, what year are we in now? This Time War is too confusing! (Paradox): The year 2017, the Limax Wars. They have already taken Methanos, as they do gain strength from heat. (Eon): Son of a Walkatrout! I really do not have time for Limaxes right now, the Chronians are almost on the verge of extinction, thanks to those new teleporting Chronosapiens. (Paradox): Are they evolved? (Eon): I'm not sure... and why do you care? You're probably the one who sent them, Paradox! I'd attack you here and now if I could, but you're on the astral plane now, aren't you? (Paradox): We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen! (Ben): Hey, I'm still here trying to fight these Limaxes, so if neither of you can help, may you please leave? (Eon): (smiles evily) Alright, I'll leave... and I may as well take these Limaxes with me! (He opens a portal and sucks the giant Limax in before it closes.) (Ben): Uh, thanks, I guess. (Paradox): No! Eon, where did you send it? (Eon): For some reason, I had an urge to send it 3 years ago from now! Give an hour or two. (Ben): So, it'll fight me with my unexperience and a new Biomnitrix? How fair is that?! I bet past me doesn't even know about- (Eon): Probably not, which is why I'm taking advantage of this too! (He opens up another portal and jumps inside.) (Ben): No! (He tries to go in, but it closes.) (Paradox): I would have stopped you anyway, but I knew you wouldn't make it in time and I physically can't touch you. (Ben): Great. Now what are we going to do? (Paradox): I know a secret which Eon does not. He can't alter the past if we're still here. Because we have not yet faded away, his plan didn't work. Your past self will prevail, I guarantee it! (Theme song.) An Hour and a Half ago: (Ben): Alright, NOW where am I? ...wait is this Plumbers HQ? (Max): Ben?! Is that you?! Where've you been, kiddo? (Ben): Hey Grandpa! (He runs over to hug him, then stops.) (Max): What's the matter? (Ben): I don't know... I'm just getting this feeling that... I can't trust you. That's weird right? (Max): HAHAHA! OF COURSE IT IS YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS! (Ben): Why are you talking so loud? (Max): I'M NOT- ahem. Sorry. No if anything I can't trust you, pal. You just disappeared on us. (Ben): Disappeared? (Max): Yeah. Three whole years ago. In June 2014. (Ben): What?! It's been that long? (Max): Yes, it has. I love you and all, but should I really welcome you back? (Ben): Yes you can. I'm sorry about what's happened, but I'll try to make it up to you. Let me back in. (Max): ...Well alright. I can't just say no to you. What even happened? (Ben): I'm not quite sure. I can't remember the last... wait did you say three? (Max): Yeah. It's been three years. Oddly enough, you look the same age too. (Ben): Yeah but... I thought it's only been two and a half. Isn't it January 2017? (Max): Huh? It's June 2, 2017. (Ben): Something about that day... well cool I'm in the future! Ken did tell me he wasn't sure where I'd be. (Max): It's not really the future. It'd be fine to write about it because it's only six months. Wait who's Ken? A Half Hour later... (Max): So let me get this straight? You wake up outside Bellwood on December 27, 2016. The date of Patelliday's mysterious death. Two and a half years after the Vilgaxia Force battle and when you disappeared. You somehow got the Biomnitrix from Eon right before you vanished, and forgot who he was. Then you fight this big extraterrestrial guy in Portland that gets rid of all of your aliens but 11, including Way Big's ultimate. Then Eon tries to trick you into attacking some Chronosapiens in order to find a stranger named Ken. Something has happened to the Chrono-Navigator so now Eon is using his time portals sparingly. But the Chronians and Chronosapiens, being time-based beings naturally, don't need it and therefore have no limitations. Eon just does because he's a future you trapped in a Chronian form. Then, you burn Maltruant, the Chronosapien scientist who gave them all the power to teleport, which they then use to leave. Ken arrives and you use Clockwork to discern the truth. That Eon has just been brainwashed. That this "war" is just the Chronians trying to get Ken's Trimonitrix, which will grant them knowledge of the real Time War. (Ben): ...that's the jist of it yeah. (Max): Alright here's what I'm thinking. We need to find the teleporting Chronospaiens. That's a mechanism of their evolved forms, but Maltruant somehow managed to grant it to them. I'm guessing you don't have Ultimate Clockwork? (Ben): I mean I never tried... (Max): Actually it may not make a difference. Anyway, there's also still a stranger named Ken who, along with his dad for some reason, were given Omnitrixes in the future. Future Azmuth must trust them but we should find out more about them. (Ben): Yeah that sounds about right. (Max): And what happened to Eon after the fight? (Ben): Ken teleported me here, I don't know. Hopefully he took care of him. (Max): Or he escaped and returned to the Chronians. (Ben): That'd be bad. Hey Grandpa, while you're here, can I ask you something? (He presses the Omnitrix on his right arm.) Ventrilosquid! (Max): What about it? (Ventrilosquid): Have you seen this guy before? He looks really familiar. (Max): Oh yeah. He was one of those Galactic Enforcer guys, remember? (Ventrilosquid): Oh yeah! Oh wait he was lame. Aw man. He times out. (Rook): (running in) Magister Tennyson! I have some disturbing news! It seems... Bendude? (Ben): Oh yeah hey Rook, how's it-oof! (Rook hugs him tightly.) (Rook): I don't care why you're back, just never leave us again! (Ben): Ok ok! I'll try not to! Sheesh. (Max): What have you got for me, Magister? (Ben): MAGISTER?! (Rook): Oh yeah, I got promoted. (Ben): Whoa! Congratulations buddy! (Rook): Thanks. (He turns to Max.) It seems that there is violence on Methanos. (Max): Methanos? Swampfire's homeworld? It's usually a peaceful planet. (Rook): Yes, but I looked into it and... it's being invaded. And the invaders are winning! (Ben): Who's invading? I have a hunch it's Chronosapiens. (Rook): Actually no. It's Limax. (Ben): Limax? How? I thought they were destroyed on Earth. (Max): Those weren't the only Limax in existence, Ben. It's an entire species. But even so, we should visit Vera and see how she's doing. Maybe it does have something to do with our first encounter with them all those years ago. Rook, assemble the Alpha Squad, a couple of other Plumbers, and the Robuckets. We're heading out. (Rook): Yes, sir. (Max departs.) (Ben): The Alpha Squad? Aren't you on that team now? ...wait how do I know that? (Rook): Now that I'm a Magister, my place has been taken by... yeah wait how did you know that? (Ben): Every hour it seems like I'm retrieving fragments of my memories. Was I ever here after I disappeared? (Rook): I... that's odd I cannot recall. In fact I cannot recall the Vilgaxia Force battle, just that it happened. Its details are all fuzzy. (Ben): That is weird. So it's not just me. Something must have happened to the... the timestream or... (Rook): Yes... we can figure it out later. We should get going. Another Half Hour later... (Ben): (in the Proto-TRUK) Guys it's so great to see you again! Gwen, Kevin, Cooper... and... (Zorian): Name's Zorian. I'm the new guy. (Ben): Right. How have you all been?! (Gwen): Worried sick! Ben, the Alpha Squad for the most part was out searching for you! (Ben): Really? (Kevin): You think someone important can disappear and nobody would care? You aren't me, y'know. (Cooper): When Rook was leading the team, he practically made us into a search party. (Ben): Gosh. I'm really sorry everyone. (Zorian): Yeah, your grandpa told us that you can't even remember what happened. It's cool. (Ben): I barely even knew you before! (Max): (from the front of the truck) We're here! The truck stops at Vera's. Max, Rook, Ben, the Alpha Team, 3 other Plumbers, and the Robuckets get out. (Vera): (stepping outside) Max? Is that you? (Max): Hey, sis! (Marty): (also stepping outside) What's going on here? (Ben): Marty? The Limax guy? (Vera): Oh he isn't possessed anymore. In fact, we're married now. (Ben): Oh! Congratulations! (Vera): Well I needed someone to help support Clyde now that he's living with me. (Ben): Wait why is your grandson living with you? (Marty): His parents mysteriously died. 3 years ago to today almost. Around when you disappeared actually. (Ben): ...what are you saying, old man? (Max): He's not saying anything Ben, the wound's still fresh. Not just Vera's kids, you're her family too. (Ben): I'm really sorry Great-Aunt Vera. For everything that's happened... I sure am apologizing a lot. (Rook): Yep. (Max): Vera we're here because some Limax are invading another planet. We want to revisit the cave. (Vera): You want to go down there? I know you said you killed them, but what if they're still alive? (Rook): That's what we're here to find out, Ms. Tennyson. (Marty): I'd rather you all make sure we're safe then never check up on us. Take all the time you need. (Clyde): (running outside) Grandpa! Grandma! There's a boogeyman outside! (Vera): Oh you sillybilly! Always crying wolf. (Ben): (looking up) That's no wolf! Everyone looks up to see a Limax on the roof. (Ben): Don't worry everyone, I got this! (He prepares to transform.) (Limax): Wait, stop! I'm not violent! (Ben): Huh? You're not? (Max): Ben, as I told you, the Limax are a species. (He turns to the Limax on the roof.) Why are you here? (Limax): I escaped from my fleet. I took a smaller ship ahead on got here. My people are coming. (Ben): Weren't they already here? (Limax): They still are, but they're weak. My people conquered Methanos, and are coming to revive the group that came here all those years ago. I have no idea why they did it, I was just part of the army and was following orders. But they almost uncontrollably slaughtered the Methanosapiens. I had to warn you guys. (Max): You did the right thing. Magister Rook, stay here with Vera, Marty, Clyde, and this Limax. The rest of you, come with me. We're going to scope out that Limax cave. The group arrive at the cave. (Max): There are multiple caverns down here. Ben? (Ben): I don't have that guy right now, sorry. But I do have... (He presses the Omnitrix on his left arm.) Ditto! (Gwen): Oh great, my favorite. (Max): That works too. Everyone, spread out and follow a Ditto. (Ditto): That's right folks! (He multiplies.) Follow us boys and girls! Away we go! (Kevin): Is Ditto a necessarily annoying alien? (Ditto): Nope, that's the Ben part. (Cooper): Fantastic. (Zorian): Yeah, way to go! (Ditto): You don't even-! You know what, whatever. Let's just go. Roughly Half an Hour later... (Ditto): ohhhh... (Gwen): What's wrong? (Ditto): Not sure. It feels like a part of me... is gone or something. (He times out.) (Cooper): One of the Dittos has been killed. We have to go back to the entrance! (Kevin): On it. (He absorbs the floor and merely punches through the top of the cavern.) It's right above us. The Alpha Squad and Ben run through the cavern that the other 3 Plumbers took. (Ditto): Holy Transyl... Chortle, Leadfoot, and I.M. Werfzel lie dead on the floor. Angry Limaxes surround them. (Ben): Oh man! I'll never hear Chortle chuckle again. I'll never see Leadfoot being slow. I'll never... (Zorian): Get it together, we have combatants in front of us! (Ben): Right. Well since I don't have any water-making aliens I guess the best thing we can do now is... RUN!!! The five of them run out of the cavern to see Max and the Robuckets fighting a bunch of Giant Limax. (Ben): Oh man! (Max): Ben! Alpha Squad! Thank goodness! It looks like the Limax we fought all that time ago are down there. These are the ones that took Methanos. The heat made them really strong! The Limax from the cave run onto the battlefield with bombs. (Ben): What the heck? (Max): Incoming! The bombs explode all around them. (Ben): Why do they have bombs?! (Max): Humans have bombs. Why wouldn't they? (Ben): ...Fair point. NOW: (immediately following the first scene) A portal in the same place suddenly opens up, and both Eon and the Giant Limax fly out of it. (Eon): Son of a Walkatrout, that was NOT a smooth landing. (He looks up to Ben and Paradox.) Wait, what? (Paradox): Well that was fast. Ben, it looks like your past self beat Eon already. (Eon): No, we never got to the past. Something is preventing from going back in time farther than December 27, 2016! I was just sent back here! (Paradox): Curious and curiouser. (Eon): Well I'm still going to go back to the Chronian mothership with this Giant Limax then. (Voice): No you won't! Maltruant, in the appearance you are familiar with, teleports in. (Maltruant): You're not going anywhere, Eon! (Eon): You! Why won't you leave me alone?! (Malturant): Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because oh yeah you BURNT MY BODY! Now I have to wear THIS! (Eon): That was Ben's fault, not mine! (Ben): Hey! You tricked me, that's not fair! (Malturant): Enough! I don't care whose fault it was, I hate all of you! But you and your people were behind the attack on our complex six months ago, Eon, so- (Ben): Six months ago? Don't you mean tod- oh yeah that's right, I skipped ahead. (Maltruant): Silence! That is why I have led the Chronosapiens to attack you mercilessly! (Eon): We're on the verge of extinction! We had to recruit the Limax to bolster our forces! (Ben): You didn't have to conquer an innocent planet to do it! (Paradox): I beg your pardon, Maltruant, you say you lead the Chronosapiens? Are any evolved? (Maltruant): Not to my knowledge. I merely discovered how to grant them all teleportation capabilities. (Paradox): WHAT?! You're messing with the balance of the universe, I cannot allow that to happen! Paradox touches his monocle, which fires a blast at Maltruant's body. (Malturant): Ow! What the... why do I feel different? (Paradox): I took away your teleportation power. You should never have possessed it in the first place. (Maltruant): Do you know what you have done, you imbecile? I can't re-do it! That process only works once! (Eon): Aha! You made the Chrono-Navigator your monocle this time! That's why I couldn't find it! (Maltruant): Chrono-Naviagtor? You can't find the other Chronosapiens with that anymore. And once they find out that I can no longer find them because I cannot teleport, they'll hide. You'll never get them. (Paradox): That is alright too. So long as they do not interfere with the Time War, I do not care. (Eon): If they go into hiding they'll stop attacking us! That's brilliant! The Chronians will find Ken! And then- (Maltruant): I've had enough of this. (He blasts Ben, Paradox, and Eon with a beam.) I'll meet you later. He opens up a time portal and disappears. (Eon): What just happened? (Paradox): I haven't the foggiest... this has got to stop happening to us, this isn't good. (Ben): You're telling me. I can't remember who the Chronosapien scientist was. (Paradox): Who? (Eon): I don't even remember that ordeal. A Giant Limax bumps into Eon again. (Eon): Gah! Oh right, the Limax Wars. I hate 2017. (He opens up a time portal and disappears.) (Paradox): I cannot help you here, Ben. I'm only on the astral plane. But it looks like the Plumbers aren't well. (Ben): Wait what? (He sees the Alpha Squad fainted and the Robuckets deactivated.) Son of a Walkatrout. (Paradox): Actually it may be good that they didn't see this. It would have confused them. But the bottom line is that you're now the only one standing against the Limax. Go get them, Benjamin! (He also leaves.) (Ben): Gee thanks. Well it looks like there's only one thing for me to do! He prepares to press the Omnitrix on his right arm, but the Giant Limax grabs him by it. (Ben): Hey let me go! I'm warning you! (Both of his Biomntrixes flash and scan the Giant Limax, blinding him and making him let go of Ben.) Whoa, what just happened? (He notices the Omnitrix on his right arm flash.) (Biomnitrix): New DNA sample unlocked. Limax. (Ben): ...whoa I just had MAJOR deja vu. Eh, whatever. (He presses the Omnitrix on his right arm.) Mimic! (Giant Limax): Oh no! Please, stand back! You're evil! (Mimic): I am? (Giant Limax): The whole galaxy knows your race! Please, turn back to human and I'll let you go! (Mimic): Yeah, I don't think so. (He touches the Limax, and suddenly grows to its height.) You are in for a lot of pain. (He sprays water out of his arms at the Limax, who shrivels up and dissolves.) How did I just do that? (Max): (coming to) Wha? ...IS THAT MIMIC?! (Mimic): What is this? Everyone hate on Mimic day? (He sprays water at the other Limax, killing them.) (Max): Ben! Time out! RIGHT! NOW! (Mimic): Whoa ok, grandpa! Ok! (He times out.) (Ben): Wasn't that like really cool though? It's like I became the epitome of the Limaxes weakness. (Max): Ben, I'm sorry, but you cannot use your Mimic form. Eon probably put it in the Biomnitrix purposefully. (Ben): Why? What's so bad about it? (Rook): (running over) Plumbers! Come quickly back to the Proto-TRUK! We need to go! Now! (Max): Slow down, Rook. Where's Vera and her family? And the Limax? (Rook): This is more important. Come on, get the Alpha Squad, the other 3, and the Robuckets. (Ben): Um, Rook? They're... they're dead. The other 3 Plumbers are dead. (Rook): Of course they are. COME ON! (Ben): Whoa, what?! Plumbers are dead, man! Grandpa lost his arm, look! Is this emergency REALLY- (Rook): See for yourself. Check your phone. (Ben): Why? (He pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns on the screen.) What's on my- (He looks.) Max looks at Ben's phone. He turns away and vomits. The Alpha Squad get up, wondering what's going on. (Ben): That image... is that a... mushroom cloud? The phone repeats an audio message as the episode ends. We Interrupt This Program to Bring You... Characters Good Guys: Plumbers * Ben * Grandpa Max * Magister Patelliday (mentioned) * Magister Rook * Alpha Squad ** Gwen ** Kevin ** Cooper ** Zorian * Chortle (death) * Leadfoot (death) * I.M. Werfzel (death) * Robuckets Time Wars Combatants * Professor Paradox * Ken 10 (mentioned) * Teleporting Chronosapiens (mentioned) Kenneth Tennyson (mentioned) Great-Aunt Vera Great-Uncle Marty Clyde Fife A Limax Aliens: Ventrilosquid Ditto Mimic Villains: Chronians * Eon Limax (death) Maltruant Notes * This is episode 17 of Biomniverse. The title is 20''17'' Redux. Coincidence? * The entire first scene (updated to take place in the present) is identical the 2017 episode's first scene. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2